Madison Munroe, the matchmaker
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: What happens when Madison Munroe sneaks into Condor Studios? From TP'ing Chad's dressing room and convincing him to ask out her sister, it was all just a day's work of a matchmaker. For xXGoldie12Xx. Happy birthday! T just because I want it to be. Channy.


**This story is for the very awesome xXGoldie12Xx**! It's her birthday so, wish her a happy birthday! :) Just a little thank you for being a great friend. :D

-Gabby

* * *

><p>Madison Munroe, the Matchmaker.<p>

"But, Sonny! I wanna come with you to work! I wanna meet Chad!"

"No, Maddy. You'll just…mess things up. _Again. _Last time you went with me to work, you burned Grady's eyebrows!" Sonny Munroe said, trying to avoid her little sister's gaze. That puppy dog look will get Maddy _anywhere._

"But-"

"No!"

"But I just wanna-"

"No, Madison! I said no, so go take a shower! Your bus will be coming in a few minutes!" Sonny said, sighing.

"Ugh. Fine," Maddy grunted. "But I am _not _happy."

Maddy was Sonny's little sister. Blessed with her mother features, Maddy was kind of a smaller Sonny, but she was better at Math. Even though she was only 13, she already knows she was going to be a writer – and a good one, at that.

After Sonny left, Maddy hopped out of the shower and got dressed. She picked a hot pink loose shirt, a scarf, some skinny jeans, and her Converse. Hearing Sonny's car drive away, she waited a few minutes before running outside and grabbing her bike. She tailed Sonny's car, trying hard not to be seen. She already knew how to get to Condor Studios but watching her sister sing along to Adele's "Chasing Pavements" was pretty funny.

When they reached the studios, Maddy heard Sonny's car stop. She was about to enter the gate when a security guard stopped her.

"Name?" he asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" she snapped then continued to ride her bike inside the parking lot. She wasn't really mean to other people, she just knew that the guard wouldn't let her in.

"Hey, miss! Get back here!" she hear him call, but ignored it. He'll probably just forget about it.

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

"Hey guys," Sonny greeted, walking into the prop house.

"Hi," her cast mates greeted back, not looking up from what they were doing. Tawni was filing her nails, Nico and Grady were having another pizza eating contest, and Zora was in the vent doing…whatever she does in there. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

"Miss M-Munroe?" a male voice stuttered from the doorway. Sonny looked behind her and saw Josh, the mailroom guy. "S-someone's here t-to s-see you…"

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

"Hey, Sonny!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you, duh."

"And…?" Sonny was beginning to be impatient. What was he doing here? Chad should be off shooting some cheesy love scene with Penelope or something.

"Fine. I need some help."

"What is it?" Sonny sighed. _Of course._

"I caught some little girl TP'ing my dressing room!"

"You mean Zora?"

"No, she said her name was Maddy or something."

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

"MADISON MUNROE!" Sonny yelled at the girl sitting on Chad Dylan Cooper's couch, with him behind her, arms crossed. "Why were you in Chad's dressing room, covering all his stuff with TOILET PAPER?"

"Because… Well, you see…uh…" Maddy stuttered, playing with her fingers. She looked up at them, and glanced at the door. "Um…"

"Well?"

"Uh, I was just cleaning his dressing room…"

"By TP'ing it?"

"Well, toilet paper cleans stuff, right? I can explain everything. See, I was in the set and then-" Maddy bolted out the door. _This was not going according to plan._

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

After running away from Sonny, getting caught, and cleaning Chad's dressing room while he watched TV, Maddy was exhausted. She was about to enter Sonny's dressing room when a security guard went up to her – the one she ran away from in the parking lot.

"And where do you think you're going, little girl?"

"In an ice cream shop, old man," Maddy said sarcastically and started to walk away but the security guard grabbed her hair. "Hey! Let go!"

"No! You can't just go in stars' dressing room! No matter how much you want to meet them! Now come with me, we have to talk with the man in charge of dealing with trespassers like you."

Maddy gulped and asked, "M-Mr. Condor?"

"No. Someone much, much worse."

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

"Chad."

"Madison."

"Chad."

"Madison."

"Chad."

"Madi – wait. What are you doing here?" Chad asked, spinning in his office chair.

"Well, the meathead over here…" Maddy pointed to Steve, the security guard. "…brought me here."

"She was trespassing." Steve informed him. "Little brat called me an old man!"

"Well, Steve, that little brat is Sonny's sister." Chad said, making Maddy smirk.

"S-Sonny…Munroe?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Well, she was still trespassing!" Steve defended. Chad waved him off and turned to the girl with the evil smirk on her face. Steve sighed and walked out

"What do you want?" Chad asked.

"Well, Chad, I think you and I both know you love my sister-"

"I do not! Psh! Pfft!"

"Shut up, Cooper. As I was saying, I'd like to propose a deal. Either you will man up and ask her out, or this little photo," Maddy started and took out a photo of a sleeping Chad in his jammies, hugging his teddy. "Will be all over the internet and Tween Weekly by midnight."

"W-where did you get that?"

"The internet is a wonderful place, my friend. Now, do we have a deal?" Maddy asked, holding out her hand.

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

Sonny Munroe was flipping through Tween Weekly when Chad came in, holding roses.

"Um, Sonny?" Chad hid the flowers behind his back, glancing at the door where Maddy was standing, holding the picture up. She was right, he did love Sonny, but being rejected? He would rather have the stupid picture all over the web for all he cared, but he was willing to put his heart on the line. Well, maybe. The picture _was _pretty embarrassing.

"Yeah, Chad?"

"Will you, uh, um… I mean can you, uh… Can you accompany me… Will you…"

"He's asking you to go out with him!" Maddy yelled from the door way.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Chad, I-I…I don't know what to say… I mean, yes, I will go out with you!" And with that, they kissed. And Maddy did a victory dance.

***to xXGoldie12Xx***

"Hey, Maddy! You're coming to my wedding, right?"

"Of course!"

Five years later, there was a big wedding coming up. A very big Channy wedding. And it was all thanks to Madison Munroe, the matchmaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Maddy if it sucked! Review please?<strong>

Oh, and the 8th chapter of Just Dance! will be moved tomorrow. Sorry, but I just didn't have enough time...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MADDY!


End file.
